Young Justice, Saving Wally West
by ArtemisYoungJustice
Summary: It's June 20th , Iris least favorite day of the year. Then Iris wakes up in the past where she meets the past young justice. Can she save the team from her future? Read if you want to find out what this is about. Main characters are Iris, Artemis, Artemis, Wally and Artemis Tigress.
1. Pilot

**Hey this a test chapter to see how you react. I'm hinting a lot in the chapter. I don't own young justice or dc nation. Please review. This is a fan fiction so I don't exactly follow the comics and so on. **

* * *

**Chapter One, Pilot. **

Iris woke up with her alarm clock beeping. Ugh she was sure the person who invented the alarm clock didn't sleep. She punched it and sat up. Her eyes scanned her room. She looked at her calendar, **June 20th. **Was the date. It was Iris least favorite day of the year. It was the day her dad had disappeared/died. So to put it a sore spot for her mom, brother and her. She got up and dressed and entered the kitchen. Her mom had just finished making pancakes. "Jai left to meet for his school." Mom says. "You need to eat quickly and head to school and latter tonight we go to your dad's grave" (since there as no body they made honorary grave for family and friends). I nod. I eat my breakfast fast then hug my mom. It got to be hard for her. I grab my bag and leave for my school. Another day of lessons and Drew torturing me just what I need today. At school classes were slow and long. I'm a top student though. And everything was fine till Drew decided to be well herself.

It was free time and everyone was outside. I stayed away from the others since all of them were jerks. So I was sitting in the grass looking at my locket's two pictures. The first one was mom and dad on their first date. And the second was mom, Jai and me at Paris for a vacation. "So what's our favorite pity case dong?" Asked Drew in a cruel voice. Mostly I would say leave me alone but today wasn't the day to mess with me. "Drew I got a scholarship from by brains unlike your parents just bought you a place in this school". I snap back mad. Today wasn't my day. Her eyes flash with anger. "Ow is some one moody cause it's the day died." She says with a fake smile. Stay cool, you can't attack her. "My dad didn't left." I tell her. "No he left your mom pregnant with you cause he jerk." "My dad was a hero and he died one." I snap back but my voice cracks at the last part. "Sure." I turn my back on her and run away before I do something I regret. I run home and grab suit and weapons and change into it. One thing I've learned somewhere there's someone doing some crime. I run and keep running thinking of one thing.

**I wish I could change things for the better. **

Then everything turns black. When I wake up I see the young justice team.


	2. Meeting Wally

**Hey guys, you seemed to like the test chapter so I'm going to keep going. Review for any reason. Remember I don't own young justice or dc nation. Sorry about some of the point of views being so short but I need to them that way. **

* * *

**Chapter Two, Questions and more of them. **

**Iris point of view.**

Iris Alice West sat on a chair hand cuffed to the table. I could easily vibrate molecules out of them but that would be a huge spoilers. So Iris just sat there being batglared by Batman. Well least it wasn't a daddy batglare that one was the worse batglare. "Who are you?" He asked. Silence. " Why and how did you appear in the cave?" Silence. He asks a lot of questions but I decide to be silent. So I look down at my hands. "Till your ready to talk your'll be here." He says before leaving me alone.

** (Artemis) Tigress Point of view. **

What do you mean gone(!)? Yelled Tigress at Nightwing. "It means exactly what it means. "I can't lose her too, Wally's already gone." Please Nightwing keep looking for Iris. "Tigress I'm going to keep looking no matter what." I nod before leaving. I can't lose Flash Arrow aka Iris. I have lost Wally already. I look at the night sky and scream in my head . Why are you doing this to me and the people I love?

**(Wally West) Kid Flash point of view. **

I stare at the kid in the room. She has long ginger long hair (not Artemis's hair long) that's down. Her eyes are greenish/blue. She might be hungry. I thought to myself. "Hey Batman can I give some food to the girl?" He thinks before saying "Go ahead." I make my super sandwich and grab a water bottle before entering the room. "Hey I got you some food." She looks up at me as if she wants to know everything about me it's kinda of scary. "Thanks." Is all she says. Well it progress since she hasn't spoken since appearing. I set the super sandwich and the bottle of water on the table. " If you want something else tell me some people don't like my super sandwich, but it is totally awesome." "Don't worry when I'm hungry I can pretty much eat anything." I smile at her, she kind of reminds me of me. She returns the smile. I take a seat in front of her while she attacks the super sandwich. "So your an archer?" I ask as I look at her bow and arrows. "Yeah my mom and her adopted dad taught me." "Oh." "So what's your mom like?" "She cool, loving, proactive, strong, brave, fierce temper and sad." "Why is she sad?" I ask at the mysterious girl. "Some she loved more then anything in the universe died." "Oh." Is all I can say I feel sad for her mom. Who did she lose? "So what your name?" "You can call me Alice." "Well it's nice to meet you Alice." "May I have another super sandwich please?" "Wow, must people can't even eat one." "I'm not most people." She says with a smile.


	3. DNA Test

**Hey guys I'm wrote chapter three. I renamed the series to "Saving Wally West." Ow and my picture of Artemis and Wally's daughter is what she looks like if you want an idea. **

**Iris Alice West's point of view. **

Iris didn't known what to feel. There was her dad , Wally West aka Kid Flash who she could save from dying and Jason Todd from dying and coming back to life and Tula. But what would happen to her future? She just felt so conflicted and confused. She wanted to warn them about the future but she couldn't. Could she? Ugh time traveling so confusing! But at least she was finely have some father and daughter bonding time. With the dad a teenager and not knowing he was her father. She now knew where she got her hair color from. And how her eyes were a mix of her parents. Thankfully she didn't have his freckles. She was a mix of her parents personality, appearance and powers and skills. Her bother Jai West had her dad's power and some her dad didn't and none of mom skills. He had black hair from mom's mother and sister's hair. He had mom's personality. So Iris sat in the questioning room (she wasn't allowed out from the room but she did have her dad visit her). Batman must have guess I would only talk to him and well mom if she visited. Thought Iris to herself. She was pretty sure her mom was freaking about her disappearance. Her mom was **so **going to kill her once she figured out where actual when she was. Then Red Hood aka Lian Harper her best friend was going to kill her for not taking her with me. So I going to die by mom then somehow Lian going to bring me back to life to kill me. I smirk at the thought. You just got to love family.

**Bruce Wayne aka Batman's point of view. **

"Alice" was starting to annoy him. She had no record at all it was as if she wasn't born at all. [He didn't know was she wasn't born yet.]

No one knew of her, she didn't have any accounts on the internet, no credit card, no family and no records or files. So Batman and Robin had stayed up all last night looking for anything. But nothing. Who was she? She didn't talk to him she wasn't even afraid of him. But she did talk to Kid Flash. They were the only ones who had talked to her. So Batman had taken a dna sample and now was trying to figure out the mystery of Alice. So "Alice" was the topic of the Justice League and the Young Justice. Everyone was waiting to figure out who she is or what she is. Latter that day the dna test were done and all them there to figure out the mystery. Batman clicked the file and

**To be continued **


End file.
